


out of love

by najaeminis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, I dont know how to tag, Lots of Crying, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, also uncapped for a reason bc im too lazy to write properly, i didn't know how to end it properly, i suck at summaries, im sad and this is the result, jisung crying and minho not wanting to cry, no proofreading bc ill delete everything i wrote if i did, the ending is kind of rushed sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaeminis/pseuds/najaeminis
Summary: "when did you fall out of love with me?"





	out of love

**Author's Note:**

> sort of my first fic here,, kind of bad bc i got sad while listening to alessia cara's out of love and wrote this,, the endings a _little_ rushed but i hope you like it??

jisung didn't necessarily know when it happened. whether it was the way minho didn't hold him at night anymore or how his tone was always so cold and distant when he said i love you back. jisung knew that his relationship with minho wasn't the same as it was weeks or even months ago.

jisung was the type to be a hopeless romantic, always getting hurt by every person he fell in love with because he believed in so many chances and his love blinding him. he never knew how to properly let go. although with minho, he had found the love he once spent years dreaming about. the love he so craved was right there in front of him. a pure, growing love that felt almost like a warm sweater on a cold, winter day. minho loved and cared for every inch of jisung's broken heart and for that he was eternally grateful to be shown a love that wasn't like the others.

except every love story had an ending, whether it'd be good or bad, and jisung knew that his was coming close to an end.

he sat at the dining table, waiting for minho to arrive home after his last final of the semester. the two of them had made a plan to spend the rest of the day together as they hadn't been able to actually be around each other recently. though there was this gut feeling jisung had that continued to tell him that this plan they created would be thrown in the bin with minho's excuse of either being exhausted or his previously made plans that he wasn't able to get himself out of. _not even for his own boyfriend that he hasn't spoken more than two sentences to_

"hey." minho greets, kicking off his shoes at the door and throwing his puffed jacket on the table in front of the younger. he leaned in to peck jisung's lips, but stopped after he noticed the saddened expression on the blond. "everything okay?"

jisung knew it was selfish. selfish of him to decide all of the factors of this two part relationship on his own, but he could feel minho's lack of feelings. every scenario he had played out in his racing mind came to the same ending, and he felt as if that would all be true once he voiced it to minho.

"maybe we should talk." jisung's voice was quieter than usual, at the edge of becoming shaky at every word or breath.

the older pulls out the chair and takes a seat in it, his eyes still on jisung watching as the younger hesitated to continue the conversation.

it takes another few minutes before jisung had built the courage to finally ask the burning question. his hands were sweaty and shook in his lap as he bit his lip in order to stop it from quivering.

"when did you fall out of love with me?"

minho was taken back, almost speechless and hadn't known what exactly to say.

"when did you start noticing?"

jisung's eyes gloss over, his tears pooling in his eyes as he thought back to when he first felt when minho's love had ran thin. so many occasions to point out, yet he didn't know which to say.

"maybe at the beginning of the semester." his voice wore thin, "at first i thought it was because you were just stressed out, but then i started to realize that it wasn't just you being stressed anymore."

there was no use for him to wonder why minho had lost interest in him, especially after spending countless nights crying over that very reason. he had gone through the entire list of reasons why it could have happened but there was no use because he wasn't a mind reader.

"i still love you." minho whispers, not daring to look up from the table and his folded hands.

"do you actually love me?" jisung looked over to minho, his tears falling once he blinked his eyes, "or do you just love the idea of me now?"

the room fell quieter than it already was. the only audible sound was jisung cries being muffled by the sleeve of his sweatshirt. minho didn't have it in him to look at the crying boy. his mind wandering the options that jisung had given him, the two had blurred in his vision that he couldn't tell the difference anymore.

"you're not the same minho and it's pointless to keep this going if all that's going to happen is our stupid routine. the one where we pretend we're still how we were in the puppy love stage and go to sleep without even saying goodnight with the biggest gap between us." jisung cries, "there's just no use if i continue to get hurt by wondering every single day if you really love me or if you just don't know how to let go without trying to hurt me."

that was when minho finally made eye contact with him, seeing the hurt and pain in his eyes as he cried. it took everything in minho not to cry with him. everything that jisung had been saying was correct and he didn't know how to respond to it. there was nothing that he could say to make the other feel any better, nothing that could fix anything. _not a single thing_

"what do you want me to say?" minho mumbled, his head falling again to look at his hands, "that i'm sorry? that i don't know when this happened? jisung help me because i really don't know what to do."

"you've done enough if that's all you can say," jisung says wiping away his tears, "this fairy tale that i created always had an ending, it was just up to fate to decide how long it would last before it reached the last page."

jisung somehow found it in him to give minho a soft smile even if tears were still streaming down his face.

"i'll always be grateful for the love you've shown me." he reaches over to hold onto minho's folded hands. his touch was warm, compared to minho's now cold hands. even at his touch, jisung knew that everything was over now. "and i'll always love you like i know how you'd do the same. we couldn't help that fate would make us fall out of love with someone we still love with our entire heart."

in some way, jisung's heart felt lighter with the thought of finally getting his closure will help him sleep at night. even if he was sat here crying his heart out over the unwanted breakup, he knew that it was inevitable and there was no use to ask minho to stay any longer. and with that, jisung wrote his ending to his fairy tale and closed the book with tears in his eyes and a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> find me in other places to yell at me i guesssssss??  
> tumblr: @jijunlovebot or @kettlewrites uwu


End file.
